Je serais toujours là
by Sonnalli
Summary: Bella a dû fuir sa vie durant 5 ans, en abandonnant tout derrière elle, et notamment Alice sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi ? Et quelle sera la réaction de ses nouveaux amis, dont Edward lorsqu'elle réapparaitra ?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

**- J'étais sure de te trouver là !** me dit Rosalie

**- J'étais sure que tu me retrouverais rapidement,** lui répondis-je dans un murmure

**- Tu ne dois pas être là. Rentrons avant que quelqu'un nous voie.**

J'obéissais à Rosalie sans rien dire, car je savais qu'elle avait raison, je ne devais pas être là, donc je sortis de mon buisson et la suivis jusqu'à sa voiture.

**- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?** me demanda-t-elle

J'avais les larmes aux yeux mais je ne voulais pas encore pleurer.

**- Non c'est bon, mais laisse moi deux minutes, je me retournais pour voir la maison que j'espionnais, je dois lui dire au revoir, ce soir c'était la dernière fois que je venais.**

Rosalie me regardait droit dans les yeux afin de déterminer si je mentais ou non.

**- Tu me le promets ? **

**- C'est promis Rose, c'était la dernière fois.**

Elle du comprendre que cette fois-ci je ne mentais pas car elle ne dit plus rien et me laissa faire mes adieux silencieux.

**- Adieu Alice, je t'en supplie soit heureuse.** Dis-je sachant qu'elle ne sera jamais que j'ai prononcé ces mots

Rosalie reprit la route en direction de chez nous, le Texas. C'est après 3 km de route que la réalité me frappa, je ne reverrais plus jamais ma meilleure amie, Alice.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et je suis aujourd'hui officiellement morte depuis 5 ans.

* * *

_Cette histoire sera un peu triste mais je vous rassure il y aura bien de l'amour._

_nous retrouverons les couples habituelles ! _

_Bien évidemment les personnages ne sont pas de ma propriété._

_Malgré la fin de ce prologue, cette histoire n'est pas surnaturelle, tout le monde est bien humain._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_merci pour vos reviews, cela fait très plaisir. voici la suite_

* * *

_5 ans et quelques semaines avant …_

**- Bella lève toi !** me cria dessus Alice

- **C'est bon j'arrive, mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?**

**- Ton père m'a gentiment ouvert la porte, vu que je suis la plus génial des amies, je suis venue t'aider à te préparer car je sais que le lundi matin après les vacances ne te réussit pas, la preuve on a cours dans 30 minutes et tu n'es toujours pas levé, on se dépêche !**

**- Tu as trop de bonté pour nous Alice,** dis-je en me moquant d'elle

**- Dépêche toi, je t'attends en bas, ton père est de meilleur compagnie le matin !** Elle me tira la langue avant de quitter ma chambre.

Après mettre douchée et habillée, je descendis rejoindre mon amie pour faire face à cette nouvelle journée de lycée, je m'encourageais mentalement, plus qu'une année de lycée. Nous étions à la rentrée scolaire, nous étions en dernière année ce qui voulait dire plus qu'à la fin de l'année avec Alice nous rejoindrons Seattle pour vivre ensemble notre vie universitaire.

- **Non pitié, BELLA, il hors de question que tu mettes ces vêtements le premier jour d'école, non je rectifie il est hors de question que tu remettes un jour ces vêtements !** me cria dessus pour la 2eme fois de la journée Alice.

**- Mais …**

**- Il n'a pas de mais, vite on monte !**

Une fois arrivait dans ma chambre, Alice s'attaqua à ma penderie comme si celle-ci venait de commettre un crime, c'était toujours divertissant de voir Alice énervait, elle faisait à peine 1m60 mais elle avait tellement de présence que personne ne remarquait qu'elle était petite, mais quand elle était énervait elle ressemblait juste à une petite fille énervait.

Je me regardais dans le miroir en attendant qu'Alice trouve quelque chose de potable à me mettre, j'étais complètement banale, mes cheveux étaient ni long ni cours, je les trouvais ternes. Je n'avais aucun style et je n'aimais pas me mettre en avant d'où mon jean ni moulant ni large et mon pull trop grand.

Après 5 minutes Alice me tendit des vêtements qui me moulaient plus. Je me changeais à regret et nous partîmes enfin en direction du lycée.

Une fois arrive sur le parking Alice me dit :

- **La semaine prochaine c'est ton anniversaire et je p…**

**- Non Alice,** la coupai-je, **on en a déjà parlé et tu avais promis qu'on ne ferait rien pour mon anniversaire**

**- Mais tu vas avoir 18 ans ?!**

**- Non et non**

**- Ok je te propose quelque chose, laisse moi juste t'acheter une robe et on ira dans une soirée, pas de gâteau d'anniversaire pas de cadeau, pas de bougie rien ! juste une soirée avec de la musique et à boire et bien sure c'est moi qui choisit la soirée. S'il te plait** me dit-elle avec son air de chien battu.

**- Bon d'accord mais c'est moi qui paye la robe !**

**- Ah non c'est mon cadeau**

**- Oui mais on avait dit pas de cadeau donc c'est à prendre ou à laisser !**

_De nos jours_

Je souriais en repensant à cette journée, c'était il y a si longtemps. Aujourd'hui la Bella timide et réservé est très très loin derrière moi. Je vis actuellement au Texas avec Rosalie, ancienne Marshal des Etats-Unis, nous étions toutes les deux brisées, c'est pourquoi nous nous entendions si bien. Nous avions retapé un vieux ranch, et nous vivions loin de la civilisation. Pour vivre et se nourrir nous étions devenues depuis un an chasseuses de prime, nous arrêtions les personnes qui ne se présentaient pas au tribunal ou à leurs convocations. C'était assez simple pour nous il suffisait d'être un peu aguicheuse et ils tombaient dans le panneau.

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois depuis la dernière fois que je me suis rendue en cachette à la maison d'Alice, elle vivait dans un quartier calme pas loin de Seattle, elle avait du trouvée le grand amour car sur la boite aux lettres y été inscrit un certain J. Withlock.

Pour la sécurité de mes proches et d'Alice, j'étais officiellement morte et enterrée, personne ne savait ce qui m'était arrivée, j'avais juste disparu fin septembre 2008 et les fédéraux avaient retrouvé mon corps 3 mois après. Il y avait eu une cérémonie et enterrement, les fédéraux s'étaient débrouillés pour empêcher mon père à voir le corps, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de corps.

Un mois après ma disparition, j'étais tombée sur Rosalie dans une ruelle où je me cachais, je ne sais pas comment elle a su mais en me regardant elle a compris ce qui se passait. Elle a contacté ses supérieurs et elle est devenue officiellement le marshal qui s'occupait de ma protection, on est parti à l'autre bout du pays, c'est la seule personne qui est au courant avec les fédéraux à savoir pourquoi j'ai du fuir Forks et pourquoi ils ont du me déclaré morte.

- **Coucou ma belle, bien dormi ?** me demanda Rosalie

**- Pourquoi étais tu de si bon humeur ?**

**- Et pourquoi toi tu ne l'es pas ?**

**- Désolé pour rien, j'étais dans mes pensées, c'est tout.**

**- J'ai deux choses à te dire.**

**- Et qu'est ce que tu attends ?**

**- Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir.**

**- Arrête le suspense, racontes ! **

**- Je suis toujours en contact avec mon ancien supérieur.**

**- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

Rosalie avait pris une retraite anticipée mais on était quand même restée ensemble, je pensais qu'elle n'était plus avec ma contrainte mais par choix.

- **Je sais ce que tu es entrain de te dire, que je suis toujours en mission et c'est pour cela que je reste avec toi. Mais tu te trompes, la vérité c'est que je suis toujours chargée de ta sécurité mais tu seras la dernière personne que je protégerais, après je serais réellement en retraite anticipée, je ne te l'avais pas dit car je savais que tu ne m'aurais jamais cru.**

- **Pourquoi alors tu me le dis aujourd'hui ?**

**- Parce que j'ai eu mon supérieure au téléphone ce matin et la mission de l'entrepôt a été un vrai succès !**

**- Un vrai succès ? **_**ils**_** sont … morts ?**

**- ****_Tous_**** !**

**- Oh mon dieu ! **

- **Est-ce que tu comprends ce que cela veut dire ?**

**- Oh mon dieu !** j'étais complètement choquée, je ne savais même pas si j'étais contente de cette nouvelle, j'étais tellement sure que ce jour n'arriverais jamais.

**- Bella regardes moi ! **_**Ils **_**sont morts, tu m'entends, **_**ils**_** sont morts, alors si tu le souhaites tu peux sortir de l'ombre. Si tu veux on peut partir du Texas. Je suis officiellement en retraite anticipée, plus rien ne nous lie à ici.**

**- Je ne peux pas Rose …**

**- Prends le temps qu'il te faudra.**

**- Je ne peux pas, je ne vais pas débarquer là-bas et dire surprise je ne suis pas morte ! et puis Alice a du passée à autre chose.**

**- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, tu sais très bien que c'est faux.**

**- Qu'elle est la preuve qu'**_**ils**_** n'avaient pas une autre planque, qu'ils ne restent pas d'**_**autres **_**hommes quelques parts ? je ne peux pas prendre ce risque et de perdre **_**aussi**_** Alice.**

- **Parce que si je n'étais pas sure à 200 %, je ne t'aurais rien dit.**

- **Rose j'ai peur.**

- **Je sais.**

J'avais la possibilité de revoir Alice mais est ce que j'en étais capable ? Elle allait me détester pour ce que je lui avais fait endurée. Elle était allée à deux enterrements par ma faute, elle avait du versée tant de larmes, tant de peine, comment pourrait-elle me pardonner un jour ?

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine


End file.
